


Sisters' Night Must Go On

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, danvers sisters' week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Lena walked over to her girlfriend slowly and turned back to Alex, her face draining of its already pale coloring. “What happened?”Alex swallowed painfully. “Lillian.”





	Sisters' Night Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been a little while since I posted anything here so I decided to crosspost this work that I wrote for @QueerCapWriting 's Danvers Sisters' Week for Day 1: Sisters' Night

Alex ripped off her rubber exam gloves and threw them into the trash can. She gripped the edge of a nearby lab table and tried to center herself but her attention was drawn to a set of frantic footsteps that were rapidly approaching from down the hallway. Lena burst into the room red faced and panic stricken. “Where is she?” She asked breathlessly. **  
**

Unable to speak around the sizable lump in her throat, Alex pointed to the hospital bed that stood a few feet infront of her. Lena gasped when she caught sight of Kara’s face which was slightly obscured by the yellow sun lamps that had been set up around her.

Lena walked over to her girlfriend slowly and turned back to Alex, her face draining of its already pale coloring. “What happened?”

Alex swallowed painfully. “Lillian.”

Lena’s eyes widened.

Alex took a deep breath and continued. “Kara was on a routine patrol and I was on assignment elsewhere when Cadmus hacked into our line of communication and sent her a message that sounded like I was in danger.” Alex felt her heart clench in her chest. “She flew right into an ambush.” She finished, barely able to bring herself to say the words.

Lena collapsed into a chair near Kara’s bed and went to reach for the blonde’s hand but paused when she saw the lines of green that looked to be running through her veins. “Is she… can I…?”

“She has a lot of Kryptonite in her system but we found her before she was dosed with a lethal amount. You can touch her, just make sure that all of her body stays under the light of the lamp.”

Lena reached out for Kara’s hand again and this time grabbed onto it gently. “I’m here sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex felt bile rise in her throat and exited the room, needing to take a second to try and mentally recover. Twenty minutes later, she found herself in one of the DEO’s training rooms staring down a heavy bag with freshly bleeding knuckles. She was numb to the pain and would have continued had it not been for a familiar voice sounding behind her.

“Oh, sweetie.” Alex turned to find Maggie standing just a few feet behind her with her eyebrows furrowed and concern flowing off of her in waves. Maggie stepped forward and held out her arms. Without hesitation, Alex fell into them and Maggie held her tightly as warm tears soaked her shirt.

It took a few minutes for Alex to calm down. Maggie rubbed her hand up and down Alex’s back and whispered, “How is she?”

Alex stepped back and swiped at the tears that still clung to her face. Maggie stopped her by gently bringing her hand away from her face and using her own thumb to wipe them away more methodically.

Alex cleared her throat. “She’s hanging in there but she has never been exposed to this much Kryptonite at one time before. I don’t know how it will affect her or how long it will take for her to recover, or even wake up. I told Lena that she should be fine. I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s a lie, a huge lie, but I didn’t want her to feel the way I do right now….” Alex trailed off as her eyes began to fill back up with tears.

Before Maggie could even begin to comfort her, Alex’s phone buzzed in her back pocket. She bit her cheek and let out a humorless laugh when she read the notification. “Of course.” She shook her head. “It was supposed to be sisters’ night.” Alex turned and looked longingly at the heavy bag. “I was in charge of the pizza.” Her voice cracked on the last word.

Maggie pulled Alex into her chest again. “She is so strong Alex. She will make it through this and come back even stronger than she was before. If there is one thing I know about the Danvers girls, it is that they are the most stubborn people in the multi-verse and there is no force on this planet or any other than can bring either of you down.” Maggie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alex on the forehead; the taller woman closed her eyes and sighed into the touch.

“You can’t do anything for her in here.” She said softly. “The best thing to do right now is go and sit with her. Do you think you are ready to go back yet?”

Alex shook her head and Maggie looked at her quizzically. “I need to do something first and I could actually use your help to do it.”

“Of course Danvers, anything.”

Alex gave her a small smile before looking down at her phone and entering one of the few numbers that she knew by memory. The person on the other end picked up on the second ring.  “Hey Jessy, I need a huge favor.”

***

Ten minutes later, Alex and Maggie walked outside and found Jessy leaning up against his car, balancing several boxes of pizza on the palm of hand.

“Thank you for doing this.” Alex said with a soft smile.

“I’d do anything the Danvers sisters.” He looked at the pizzas before looking back at the women. “Is Kara…?” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

“She’s seems to be getting better. Now, more than anything, we are just waiting for her to wake up.”

He nodded and then handed the pizzas over to Alex. “My guess is that if anything is going to wake her up, it will be these pies. I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes light up the way hers do when she sees them.”

“I think you might be right.” Maggie said, handing over the money for the pizzas as well as twice her customary large tip before thanking Jessy again, reaching for Alex’s free hand and walking back inside.

***

Lena looked up from Kara when she heard Alex and Maggie entering the room. The sight of the stack of pizzas was confusing to say the least and Lena’s face did little to hide that fact.

Alex glanced at the pizzas and blushed, suddenly conscious of how strange her idea would seem. Maggie put a reassuring hand on the small of her back. “It’s sisters’ night.” Maggie said simply.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, understanding dawned on Lena. “Of course.” She said, a smile working its way onto her face. “Though, if I’m not mistaken,” She paused and pulled her purse onto her lap. “It’s missing something.” Lena removed a tablet from her purse and swiped her finger across it a few times before the beginning scene of The Wizard of Oz filled the screen.

Alex’s eyes teared up and handed the pizzas to Maggie before walking over and pulling Lena into tight hug.

“Do I smell pizza?” A quiet and hoarse voice came from the bed.

Everyone turned to see Kara groggily attempting to push herself into a sitting position. Alex quickly let go of Lena and moved to help her. “Seriously, that was all it took for you to wake up? I should have tried that hours ago.” Alex joked as another set of tears filled her eyes. Everyone laughed and Alex felt herself breathe for what felt like the first time in hours.


End file.
